


Инцидент, произошедший ночью в Тиде

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Blank Verse, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Название:Инцидент, произошедший ночью в ТидеАвтор:ne_budetБета:Efah(фикбук)Сделано для:fandom SW rare pairings 2020Размер:драббл, 181 словоПейринг/Персонажи:Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск)/Шив ПалпатинКатегория:слэшЖанр:флаффРейтинг:GПредупреждения:AU, белый стихПримечание:по роману Джеймся Лусено «Дарт Плэгас»Скачать:AO3Для голосования:fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Инцидент, произошедший ночью в Тиде"Мастер-пост
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Инцидент, произошедший ночью в Тиде

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Инцидент, произошедший ночью в Тиде  
>  **Автор:** [ne_budet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 181 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск)/Шив Палпатин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, белый стих  
>  **Примечание:** по роману Джеймся Лусено «Дарт Плэгас»  
>  **Скачать:** AO3  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Инцидент, произошедший ночью в Тиде"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

Дарт Плэгас — ситх, банкир, ученый,  
Ну а в миру магистр Дамаск,  
Во исполненье жутких планов  
Явился как-то на Набу.

А там тоска и скукотища,  
Все жрут и не с кем поболтать,  
И вот, обуянный печалью,  
Пошел гулять наш ситхский лорд.

Красиво в Тиде в ночь глухую:  
Сияют звездочки во мгле,  
И ветер кронами колышет,  
И веет аромат цветов.

Вдруг Плэгас за углом заметил  
Прекрасный стройный силуэт  
Стоит у круглого фонтана,  
Как будто бы кого-то ждет.

— Эй, юноша! — окликнул Плэгас. —  
Зачем ты здесь совсем один?  
Неужто развлечений в Тиде  
Для рыжих и красивых нет?

Тут незнакомец обернулся —  
Ситх утонул в его глазах,  
Таких пленительно зовущих,  
Как небо в безмятежный день.

— Увы, — ответил он печально, —  
Мне некуда совсем идти,  
Изгнал меня отец из дома,  
За то что я умней его.

— Раз так, тогда пойдем со мною,  
Я подарю тебе кулон  
И ксенофильские оргазмы,  
И десять шрамов на спине.

Юнец кивнул, слегка смущаясь,  
И руку робко протянул.  
Они пошли вдвоем сквозь сумрак  
В уютный маленький отель.

В кулстори этой смысла нету,  
Но есть глубокая мораль:  
Будь ты хоть трижды одиноким,  
Найдется кто-то для тебя!


End file.
